A Twist of Fate
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Ichiro Ichimaru was a normal teenage boy when a sudden Chimera Anima attack turned him into a new member of the Tokyo Mew Mew! As he fights the aliens, what will be the side effects of the unstable animal genes residing in his body? Find out!
1. Upside Down

A/N: Before you all start reading, I want to say that 'maybe' I'm the first to put a male mew in the Tokyo Mew Mew Team. Hope that this doesn't out so sluggish. So… continue! TQ.

_**Ichiro Ichimaru: A young student about the same age with Amirah Hannan. He's presumably (or supposed) to be the first in the Tokyo Mew Mew team, but he didn't seem to be affected by the gene changes like the others did. He had the genes of a Grey Wolf, similar to Zakuro Fujiwara, and when he transforms, he'd had the clothes almost similar to Jonathan Morris' in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. In this form, he uses the special Moon-Star Whip, and the Blue Gem as his Secret Crush. Ichiro had black hair and crimson eyes, and during his power's duration, he will have firecracker red hair. Ichiro's a game freak and at the same time, he's a tough guy. **_

Now… on with the story we go!

**A TWIST OF FATE**

CHAPTER 1  
Upside Down

"Kei Ishikawa?"

"Present."

"Amirah Hannan?"

"Present here."

"Yuuki Gekigara?"

"Present!"

"Ichiro Ichimaru?"

There was silence in the classroom. Kei looked around, and he wondered… didn't anyone tell their homeroom teacher that Ichiro's in hospital?

"Did he cut class again?"

Kei quickly stood up and he said 'hosptial' for the sake of his friend.

"I don't believe this kid."

Kei sighed, and he sat back in his seat. Hannan looked at her classmate, staring at him in a confused face.

"Who's Ichiro Ichimaru?"

"Ichiro?"

"Yeah. The one you just said in hospital."

"Well actually, he is in hospital right now."

"What happened to him?" Hannan kept pushing.

"Actually, when we was passing the streets after school, there's a boy jumping into the road, trying to pick up his ball. Ichiro noticed this and when he saw a car coming, he pushed the kid out of the road and then the car slammed right into him."

"Ouch." Hannan muttered.

"Well, he's now in there for almost a week or so, I hope he could get out of there as soon as he could."

Unknown to the fox-infused girl, Kei went to the hospital instead of the Café Mew Mew.

HOSPITAL

Knock knock 

"Come in."

"Yo, how you're doing?"

"Oh, it's you, Kei. I'm just taking it all out while I can."

"I know what you mean." Kei said, tipping his round glasses (which was similar to Lettuce's glasses.) "Hey, I brought you some apples."

"Red Delicious?"

"With Fuji and Wealthy ones."

Ichiro smiled, looking at the apples. He took out an apple from the basket, motioned Kei to wash it and he started biting it.

"You said that there's a new student from overseas. Who is she?"

"Amirah Hannan. Well, anyways, she had taken over your seat, and where's yours would be?"

"That Hideyoshi… why does he had to set my head on flames every time?" Ichiro fumed. "Ah, it wouldn't be any better if I sit next to her seat."

"You mean you're going to kick me out of place?" Kei said, pretending to be sad.

"No. She's going to sit in between us. I'm going to kick somebody else out of their seat, not you." He said, pointing his finger to Kei.

The spectacled kid raised his arm in defeat. "Okay, you win."

"I feel so much better now."

"So when you're going back to school?"

"In three days or less. My foot's getting better, so I wouldn't have to sit in this ward anymore. Two weeks of no study and playing soccer making me feel so bored."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I am."

With a high five on air, both smart students Kei and Ichiro (If combined, they'll become Keiichiro! Hah!) marked another of their usual sign of remembrance and camaraderie, of those of a friends.

Three days passed without warning. Ichiro had asked the student sitting next to Hannan to leave, in which he did. Ichiro sat in his new seat, getting to know even better about the Artic Fox girl.

But, getting to know her was one thing, as she was always seen running out of the gates, the first one to get out. She had the agility, the inhuman strength and even some weird catchphrase.

More often than not, Hannan often talked to Kei with 'nya' escaping her lips. The strange thing was that Kei didn't seem to be bothered by this. He'd even thought this as her trademark.

"I wonder what's up with Hannan lately."

"Something's not right about her, I can feel it, Kei."

"Maybe it was you."

"Whatever." Ichiro started to lose interest finally.

But then, something will twist his fate around in full circle. One incident that will turn his once normal life into something much different that what he imagined.

_A/N: Now, let's start with the new concept! Ichiro's a male Mew while the other's a girl! I've been writing the full story's draft in two weeks, and now… I'm going to officially start this new story! So, keep on reading and reviewing! TQ._


	2. Point of No Return

CHAPTER 2

Point of no Return

Ichiro was cycling home from school when he heard something rumbling behind him. Cursing, he pedaled his mountain bike as fast as possible.

Meanwhile…

"Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

Following the floating pink puffball, the Tokyo Mew Mews along with their new member, Mew Cherry, rushed to the scene where the Chimera Anima was detected.

Upon arriving there, Hannan gasped.

"What is it, Mew Cherry?"

"That Chimera Anima…it's chasing my friend!" 

"What?"

"Ichiro Ichimaru! He just got out from the hospital, and now a Chimera Anima is chasing him! This couldn't be good…"

"Something's fishy going on around here. Why does that Anima's after him?"

"I don't know, but maybe he had something that attracts the alien."

"What do you mean, Mew Zakuro?"

"We'll find out sooner or later. Let's get to work."

"Right!" 

Unfortunately for Ichiro, he had fallen off his bike in the commotion, making him resort to offensive. He flipped out a short-bladed pocketknife, pointing it at the mutated cat.

"Stupid cat… you think you'll get away from this?"

As the Anima started attacking, Ichiro rolled away, driving the blade into the mutated feline. However, that attack had no effect on the Anima, and he got swooped to the wall by the cat's paws.

"Ribbon Ichigo Check!"

"Ribbon Cherry Crissaegrim Cutter!"

"Ribbon Pudding Kick, na no da!"

Ichiro stood up, holding his leg while giving out a painful expression. Mew Zakuro noticed this, and she asked… "You're okay?"

"In a little ways, maybe…" 

Ichiro had to sit down and watch, considering he's a casualty. Mew Zakuro on the other hand, kept staring at Ichiro. He had a different scent, those almost mirrored hers; the scent of a grey wolf mixed with his original scent.

"Ribbon Cherry Secret Crush!"

Upon the announcement, from Mew Cherry's finger flashed lightning that sparked all over the area (her Secret Crush attack resembled those of Agunea's Item Crash, if any of you hadn't figured it out yet earlier.)

So they are the Tokyo Mew Mews… I've only see then on TV, but now I see them in action… live! I gotta tell Kei about this…

But then, the Chimera Anima turned to Ichiro. However, instead of running away, Ichiro is in his stance, holding his knife with the blade pointing downwards.

"I'm not through this without a fight!"

Hence, the cat started attacking Ichiro. He flipped the knife so that the blade points upwards instead, and then he stabbed the cat. Ichiro then did something he'd never imagine, back dashing.

_Did I just do that?_

The cat jumped on Ichiro, but he quickly rolled into the opposite direction. He was hit by the tail however, and he let out an 'oof'. Turning around, the mutated cat used its claws, ripping his uniform, exposing his Mew mark.

"What the heck?!"

Ichiro was thrown back, and as Cherry turns into Ichiro, she too got clawed on his back.

"Aah!"

"Mew Cherry!"

Seeing this, Ichiro started fuming.

"Why you…"

At that moment, his body started glowing. Ichiro noticed this, but it was too late. He felt like his body burning in fire, and seconds later he felt the fresh air back. He looked at his body, noticing that he had undergone complete transformation.

His school uniform was changed into a red overcoat; the sleeves; his undershirt and his pants are black while the other parts of his costume are red with a band (or belt) sewn on each of his sleeves. It even had some gold linings. He had knee-length boots, a leather belt hung on his waist, and two black plates on his shoulders.

He felt his human ears was gone, replaced by two lavender grey wolf ears, his hair was red like fire and he had one part his hair behind his head spike like quills. He also could feel his own tail.

The Anima reared up and attacked once more. Ichiro back flipped out of safety, and then he heard voices in his head.

_Use your Moon-Star Whip, Mew Ichiro. _

From his kneeling position, Ichiro called upon his Ichiro Moon-Star Whip. Unlike Zakuro's whip, Ichiro's whip is red, its chain is bit thicker than Zakuro's and the cross on the whip's hilt was replaced with a yellow five star touching the end of a yellow crescent moon.

_Now attack the Chimera Anima with your technique. _

Mew Ichiro smirked, jumping to the Chimera announcing his newfound attacks. "Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!"

A red spiked ball appeared, attacking itself on the end of Mew Ichiro's whip. He struck the ball like it was as light as a feather. "Ribbon Lettuce Flash!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" 

Seeing Mew Ichiro's compability in co-operating with her, Mew Zakuro motioned Ichiro to copy her attacks.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Ichiro Spear!"

Once the whip extended and intertwined the Anima, Mew Pudding took action by using her Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno. Mew Mint on the other hand continued the attack with her Secret Crush, calling feathers before throwing them one by one like deadly sharp daggers.

Mew Ichiro then held his whip on air.

"By the things you have done, you'll now meet your maker! Ribbon Ichiro PURE!" As he yelled 'Pure', Mew Ichiro felt the surge of satisfaction as the parasite was separated from the stray cat.

The rest of the Mews dropped their jaws in disbelief. Not only they found a new Mew after Amirah Hannan, the new member is a he! How surprising…

"Who are you?"

"Mew Ichiro."

"No, not your alias, but your real name." Zakuro spoke.

"Is this necessary?" He retorted. 

"Yes it is." The wolf girl retaliated.

Mew Ichiro sighed. "It's Ichiro Ichimaru." 

"So, Ichiro, would you mind if you come to the Café Mew Mew with us? I mean, if you're a Mew, Ryou-san must have made a mistake…"

"If you say so."

Ichiro lifted his bike on his back, before following the Mews back to their headquarters in the Café.

Boy, what a day it was for Ichiro. Not only he got to meet the Tokyo Mew Mews in person, he had become one with the team of girls. At least that this is his twist of fate. The girls on the other hand were imagining the look on Ryou's face when they tell him about the new unlikely member of the team.

_A/N: Hmm… I was getting fast typing, and try to imagine that the BGM (background music) when Ichiro began to transform into yet another member of Tokyo Mew Mew is Akumajou Dracula X: Chi no Rondo's Beginning soundtrack. It rocks, so try it. Also, there's a fanfiction prior to Castlevania's Pursuit, Last Battle coming up. Read on and keep on reviewing. TQ._

_S/N: (WARNING: SPOILER!) Prior to Castlevania's Pursuit was Last Battle, which sees Inuyasha and his group defeats Naraku for good, helped by Chris Belmont, who found out Amar Ma'aruf's secrets. Also, Castlevania's Pursuit name will be changed to Inuyasha: Akumajou Dracula X. Keep in touch. TQ._


	3. Offense And Defense

CHAPTER 3

Offense and Defense

"You did WHAT?!" 

The quiet café suddenly exploded with the original 5's unison yell (excluding Zakuro and Amirah Hannan.). Much to their surprise, Ryou had just told them that Ichiro was originally the part of the Mew Project. Ichiro was supposed to be the first, but something that happened made him to be discovered much later than expected. Also, unlike the first five girls, Ichiro didn't seem to be affected by the genetic changes of his body.

"Consider him the one and only male Mew in the Tokyo Mew Mew team. I've been monitoring Ichiro ever since the earthquake, but nothing seems to affect or change him a little bit. That's why I started with Ichigo instead." Ryou explained.

"And if he's a mew, what kind of animal is he, Ryou?" Mint inquired, looking at Ryou.

"He's a Grey Wolf like Zakuro."

"Okay, two wolves… what's next?"

"Nothing else."

Taking a package behind his seat, ryou hurled it to Ichiro. He caught it deftly, but then he met the floor with a crash.

"Hey Ryou, You don't have to be so rough…" As he got up, he asked something. "What is this?" Inside the package was a cap similar to a boy scout's, a red T-shirt with the café's emblem on the sleeves, along with an apron.

"Your uniform. You'll start work tomorrow." 

"Well, thank you."

_I hope this pays well… I'd even hope I could have some video games waiting for me in my room… _

Lucky kid. Not only he was in the same league with Zakuro Fujiwara, with his powers were almost the same with Zakuro's (except that his' are much effective).

With him in the team, now he knew why Amirah Hannan was behaving rather strangely. So with him as an exception from the original girls, Ichiro got his own version of the Power Pendant, the Blue Gem. Ryou also said he could use his pendant, not only to transform, but as a weapon.

Though Ichiro had a vague idea about this, he knew that the effects during the attack's duration are going to be frightening. Once he's done pondering, the rest of the team introduced themselves properly, along with their animal genes. Also as a gift, Ryou made something for Ichiro, a fluffy red robot, R2007 for Ichiro, namely Maika, named after the wolf boy's mother.

"Well, from now on, you're the Fire Red Mew, Mew Ichiro."

The named mew just smirked.

Ichiro's first assignment arrived three days later.

"Trouble, everyone!"

"Hah! About time!"

Every single of the Tokyo Mew Mew including Ichiro transformed into their alternate forms. After that, all of them rushed to the danger zone.

"I wonder what kind of Chimer Anima is it this time."

"A Giant Bat." Ichiro predicted.

Stopping in front of the park's gate, all of the Mew stared at Ichiro wide eyed. Looks like the grey wolf's prediction was right after all. Getting into the park, the three aliens were waiting for them.

"Hmm? I've never seen your face before."

"He's the new girl, Kish."

But Tart wasn't too sharp enough, as Ichiro's sensitive ears heard that insulting comment. "'Ahem'! Excuse me! Who the heck are you calling a girl?!" He retaliated.

"You, of course." Tart started to pick a fight.

"Had already tired of living, alien? If so, let me end your miserable life right here, right now."

"Don't get any ideas, human!" Kish yelled, upon hearing Ichiro's statement.

"Well now I'm getting into one, see? Ichiro Moon-Star Whip!"

"TARUTO-CHAN!!!"

"Oh no!"

Considering that maybe Pudding could take care of Tart, Ichiro started to focus on Kish and Pai. The rest of the Mew Mews already had their weapons ready.

"Attack, Chimera Animas!"

_Seriously, they are no more than load-bearing enemies…_ The wolf boy thought this when he observed the alien's actions. _Time to rock and roll!_

Flocks of Bat Chimera Anima started to appear and they began attacking the Mew Mews. Ichiro kept jumping away, striking his whip like a normal whip, before moving on to the bigger ones and he started using Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star on the hostiles.

"I got hostiles! Zakuro-onee-sama! I need your assistance!"

"Right! Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

Ichiro now was able to turn and return fire. "Ribbon Ichiro Pure!"

"Ribbon Cherry Icicle Spear!"

A chunk of large, sharp icicle fell on a group of Chimera Anima that's around Ichigo, expelling the parasites. Masha dutifully collected them.

"Collect!"

Mint started to look at Ichiro, who was busy taking out the Giant Bat. More often than not, she saw Ichiro was handling the whip… let's just say like a character out of a video game. He'd also jump up with the whip to act as an uppercut move.

When the bat broke off into smaller bats, Ichiro would kick or ignore the bats until they merged back into one. Mint will use her Ribbon Mint Echo to assist Ichiro. Pudding would even join in and combine her Ribbon Pudding Kick with Ribbon Ichiro Spin Kick. This was much fun for the both of them.

Mew Berry and Mew Cherry was attacking other Chimera Animas with their attacks respectively.

"Coming inside!" Ichiro then jumped to the air as high as he could, before he blazed the ground at lightning-like speed. Ichigo was saved from the annoying bats, and she used her Ribbon Ichigo Check against the Chimera Anima.

"What does these bats doing in the middle of the day?"

"Because they're Chimera Animas, Ichigo. They could get out in the sun, like some vampires." 

"I thought vampires hate sunlight." 

"Some do, some don't. In this case, these Bat Chimera Animas are not nocturnal, if you know what I mean."

"Oh…" Ichigo cocked her head to the side, meaning that she understands Ichiro's explanation

Two oversized eagles pop out of nowhere, and Mint quickly took care of them.

"Are the two of you going to chat or fight?"

"We're on it. Sorry, Mew Mint."

"Whatever. At least you're the best around, Mew Ichiro."

"No I'm not."

"You couldn't take compliments?" 

"Just being modest."

"Yeah Right. Ribbon Mint Echo!" 

"Ribbon Ichiro Flame Whip!" 

_**CRASH **_

"Okay, now it's much effective than the usual kick and whip." He muttered.

"What is he talking about?" Kish asked.

"Don't know…"

Picking up a boomerang from Maika's mouth, Mew Ichiro threw it in the sets of threes, just like John Morris' Boomerang Item Crash in Castlevania: Bloodlines. Each flew in an arc before merging together and returning back to Ichiro's hands.

"He's getting cocky, Pai."

"I know. I'm taking care of him right now."

"With what?"

"You'll see." 

Pai had actually called upon some Chimera Anima, cloaked with invisibility. But he didn't know that the wolf boy was way smarter than him…

"Guys! Taking fire, need assistance!" Mew Ichiro suddenly yelled and Mew Cherry butted in, calling forth her Icicle Spear attack. It fell right in front him, taking out the parasite out of the Chimera Anima.

"He knew it?!"

"Tart! Let's go!"

"R-right!" The red autumn-haired alien stammered, taking a last look on Mew Pudding before he ran away. 

As the aliens made their way to escape, Mew Ichiro, along with Mew Berry had taken out all of the remaining Chimera Animas. One by one, the real bats flew away, looking for a place to rest for the night.

"Looks like we got them."

"Ichiro-san, you're very energetic, you know."

"No offense, but that's my usual spirit."

"Oh." 

"Shall we go back home?"

"Sure!"

All of the Mew Mews returned back to their home base. As they reached there, they transformed back into their human form, before running back home for the night.

_A/N: Yet another chapter! Now's the time to write more and study more! Don't want to talk much, but FYI, the Castlevania element couldn't be forever be get rid off my head! So keep on reviewing and reading my stories! TQ. _


	4. Sinking Old Sanctuary

CHAPTER 4

Sinking Old Sanctuary

A/T: TMM are not mine. TO 

"In an incident that happened yesterday, a new Mew had been spotted. However, until today, he remains elusive. Yes, the new Mew is a he. He seems to be almost like Mew Zakuro, except that he seems more agile than the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mews."

"Ichiro! Ichiro! Come and take a look at this!"

"What is it, mama?"

"Look, there's a new Mew in town, and he's just like Zakuro! Oh my goodness, he looks really adorable!"

"Breaking news. It seems that some spectators heard the name of the new Mew is Mew Ichiro."

"And he had the same name like yours, Ichiro honey."

Making an excuse to escape from his mother, Maika Ichimaru, he took a look at the wristwatch and screamed… "Oh mama, look at the time. I've gotta go to work!" He then started to scramble out of the house, before he tripped at the house's mini porch. "I'm okay!" 

"What work?"

"A waiter!"

"A waiter?" 

But before Maika could keep asking, Ichiro had already left the premises.

CAFÉ MEW MEW

Stopping his bike outside the café, he parked it at the place designated for the bikes, He locked it, getting inside the café with his backpack.

"Welcome- oh Ichiro! I thought your shift is tomorrow…"

"Hmph! That's what Ryou said!"

Ichiro angrily stomped in, faking his actual expression, that's happy. He's happy that he's going to patrol around the town with Zakuro. But later on, Ryou said that Lettuce is going to follow them.

_Ah. Who cares? The more the merrier. _He thought.

So the three of them went to the back of the café and transformed.

"MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW ICHIRO METAMORPHOSIS!"

For Ichiro's transformation, he punched the air left and right, crossing his arms at his chest, before pulling them outwards. A bright beam enveloped him, and there he was, Mew Ichiro the Grey Wolf.

"Mew Ichiro, you take the lead."

"Are you serious? I mean, I'm new here, and the both of you are much experienced than me…"

Zakuro nodded. Both Lettuce and herself wanted to know how strong the grey wolf-infused boy was. She let Mew Ichiro lead the team, also with Maika floating behind him.

"Okay girls, let's move out."

"Roger."

They began the search by getting around Mew Ichiro's home and then around Shitama Middle School, where he and Mew Cherry studies.

"No luck here."

Then they moved about until they found a bridge with a river flowing under it. Upon reaching there, Maika yelled 'alien' right next to Mew Ichiro's ears, and due to the action, he was startled. The poor wolf Mew was startled, but at least he's ready.

"Another sleeper boss battle…"

The three Mew Mews then saw a giant figure jumping on top of the bridge, making them jump a little. All three of them called forth their weapon from their stance. By then, the Mews were already ready to fight.

"Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!"

With a swift pace, Mew Ichiro slammed the powered-up whip on the Fish Chimera Anima. Zakuro followed him, using her 'Pure" attack on the merman.

"Ribbon Lettuce Secret Crush!"

A little while later, Mew Lettuce pointed the sky (in a way Mew Cherry used to do on calling her Secret Crush.) and then she called upon rain. The spin off of the Hydro Vial (Hydrant Star) Item Crash did its job to rain acidic-like droplets on top of any hostiles. It worked like charm, as the Chimera Anima had no space to rear up and take the Mews on the ground.

"Mew Zakuro! Let's combine our attacks!"

"I hear it."

The merman rolled into a ball in an attempt to trample over the Mews, but Mew Ichiro stomped on it with the Double Jump Stomp while Mew Zakuro dodged it. Mew Lettuce was out of the attack's range, so she used her Ribbon Lettuce Rush when the merman stopped rolling.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Secret Crush!"

"Return to the place whence you came from! RIBBON ICHIRO FLAME WHIP!"

With that, Ichiro finished off the 'sleeper boss', but then, all three of them were in for a surprise.

"What the heck?"

All of the Mew Mews was petrified in their own standing place, and then bright yellow light began to envelop their body. Seconds later, all three of them disappeared.

Slowly, their body drifted to an unknown place.

_A/N: A cliffhanger is the only thing I could think about. According the draft I wrote, originally, Ichiro and Lettuce was brought to the ruins above the seas. They meet a certain friendly alien there. However, seeing that I lost interest on following the draft for CHP5, Now I had to keep on writing this stuff. So, keep on reading and reviewing. TQ. _


	5. Vampire Killer

CHAPTER 5

Vampire Killer

"Everyone, is anyone alright?"

"We are."

"Where are we?" Lettuce nervously asked.

"I don't know." 

The dark surroundings then swirled green, and then the environment turns into…

…an ARENA!

The arena was _huge_. The walls had to have been at least 30 feet high. There were hundreds of aliens seated everywhere, filling in the stands almost as if the frightened Mew girls (except Ichiro, who was didn't feel anything except he's annoyed.) were going to be their entertainment.

"What the heck? What was those scoundrels were up to this time?"

Looking around, Mew Lettuce started to feel scared. Mew Ichiro was nervous, but Zakuro stays calm. From the place they're standing, they could see many aliens watching down at them.

"I feel like an ant staring at a whale."

"Me too."

Then, a fanfare could be heard. Kish, Tart and Pai were there on the altar.

"All hail our exalted regents, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto!" An announcement was made.

Upon hearing that, Mew Ichiro frowned. He got even perplexed when the alien spectator bowed at them.

"They are the rulers here?" Mew Ichiro asked Mew Zakuro.

"From the looks of it, it was too obvious."

"Well, looks like we got the three of you."

"What the hell were you think you're doing?!"

"Just making something fun, in a little ways."

_This is no damn fun._

"And now fellow followers, time to see what these pathetic _humans_ can do against our very own Imperial Gladiators! But first, let's see the strength of this boy!" The crowd cheered and looked expectantly towards the gates that were now opening with a loud creak.

"Ichiro Moon-Star Whip!"

A large dog in red appeared. From Mew Ichiro's perspective, it seems like a Hellhound for some reason. Ichiro powered up his Moon-Star Whip, making the whip start to set on fire.

The hound charged at wolf-infused mew, and Ichiro dashed at it, going through the Hellhound while slicing it in half.

"Did I just do that?"

"Mew Ichiro! Watch out!"

He quickly ducked upon hearing Lettuce's alarm and a spear whizzed past him.

"That was so close!"

Ichiro's pendant kept glowing, but he ignored it. Instead, he started attacking a Mecha Knight that threw the spear a few minutes ago. With the powered-up whip, Mew Ichiro repeatedly whipped the walking armor until one of its arms broke off.

"Reborn Ichiro Morning Star!"

CRASH 

"Wow, he's good."

For the final move, Ichiro sent a wave of spin kicks, until the living armor broke to pieces.

"Got it!" 

"Don't celebrate yet, human. You still have something else to follow."

"Gah! What are you really up to, huh?"

"You'll see."

A large rocky figure appeared next to the place Mew Ichiro's standing. He didn't want to take any chances, so he jumped away. Emerging from the arena's grounds, that monster, a Rock Golem, as Mew Ichiro would like to call it, appeared to fight.

He noticed the hostile had segmented body with breakable blocks. Mew Ichiro now began to target these breakable blocks until he could reach the Golem's weak spot within his Double Jump range.

"Here I come! Reborn Ichiro Morning Star!"

He managed to break some blocks. However, the Golem jumped up, attempting to squish Mew Ichiro. He quickly rolled away, breaking the blocks from behind the giant monster.

This continues for two rounds, until Mew Ichiro estimated that his Double Jump Whip could reach the weak spot.

"Reborn Ichiro Morning Star!"

The Golem hi-jumped again, but it jumped in one place, making Mew Ichiro bounced off the ground as the giant rock monster stomped the ground. Mew Ichiro uses this high-flying advantage to hit the Golem's head several times.

CRASH 

"Gotcha!"

The Golem sunk back to the ground where it had emerged before the fight.

"Mew Ichiro! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!"

"Congratulations! You had just defeated our strongest minions. But, it's not over yet! Your friend and your own pain start right now!"

"Mew Zakuro! Mew Lettuce! Get ready!"

"Okay!"

With that the porpoise and the grey wolf mew gets ready to fight.

_A/N: Another one! Wow, I'm not too tired, but it makes me feel so darn exited! This chapter is another of '11 Plus Minus' feat. Now on to the next chapter we go! Stay in touch, and keep on reading and reviewing! TQ._

_M/S (Music Synth): Vampire Killer-Roland CS-55 Synth._


	6. Secret Crush and Unstable Self

CHAPTER 6

Secret Crush and Unstable Self

All the gates in the arena opened, and one by one, aliens that are dressed in battle armor came out. Mew Ichiro couldn't see their face, as each one of them was wearing masks. In short, he thought, they were gladiators.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire… what had gotten into us lately?"

"This is bad. The three of them must be up to something."

"I'm sick and tired of this. Reborn Ichiro Pure!"

"Reborn Zakuro Pure!"

"Reborn Lettuce Rush!"

All three of them started doing their business, attacking every single alien that tried to kill them.

Mew Ichiro kicked any hostile or whipping them if they were too close to him. While he's attacking, he dodged a backstabber, using his 'Reborn Morning Star' attack on it.

"Stupid aliens…"

As for the three aliens, they were having fun looking at the battling Mews. They came up with a verdict; Ichiro's more agile in his attacks, while the rest was playing plain. On the other hand, Zakuro was swarmed with the alien gladiators, so she resorted to the spin off to the most popular attack Chris Belmont had ever pulled off; Cross Item Crash!

"Reborn Zakuro Secret Crush!"

A stream of light enveloped the wolf girl, and some certain symbol circled her for a few seconds before the light shoots off, blinding the enemies.

During this duration, Mew Ichiro used his claws or kicking the hostiles.

Is this going to be endless? I think so. Damn it… when they are going to stop attacking? My head's started swimming…

"Mew Ichiro! Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Mew Ichiro was hit by an alien's mace right in at his stomach, but he quickly recovers.

"Reborn Ichiro Morning Star!"

Mew Zakuro went over her kin, asking if he's fine.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah."

"This place is too dangerous. We need to use something to get through. Oh, Mew Ichiro, why is your pendant glowing?"

"It did?"

"Look at it."

True enough, the blue gem pendant was glowing brightly. It pulsed once, making both wolves wince. Maika popped out from her key chain form to explain what's going on."

"Ichiro Secret Crush! Ichiro Secret Crush! Use the Blue Gem pendant as an item!"

"Item…."

Mew Ichiro quickly got up on his feet, and then he jumped as high as he could. On air, the pendant fell off and floated on air in front of the grey wolf-infused boy. He quickly snatched it and then he yelled…"Reborn Ichiro Secret Crush!"

With this, Mew Ichiro threw the pendant. The pendant rounded to a sphere, enlarging into the size of a tennis ball and multiplied into two column of itself. The columns then chase after that, causing maximum damage to those who are stationary.

"Don't let him hit you, idiots!" The gladiator's captain yelled.

"ROCK ON!"

Mew Zakuro was attacking the gladiator with her 'Reborn Spear', Mew Lettuce with her 'Reborn Rush' while Mew Ichiro utilized his "Reborn Pure' technique.

But then, something starts to go awfully wrong with the new Mew. He had the urge to use his claws, which lengthened during this endless match. He thought that he could finish this fight easily, but actually, this is a very bad idea.

Inside his body, his animal genes had taken over some of his human ones, just like Ichigo. One thing for sure, the lack of stability in this will turn him into something.

That's one thing for sure if something like that had happened.

"You're mincemeat!"

"No, you are!"

Mew Ichiro started dashing forwards, clawing everything in his path. It was unbelievably sharp, as it could penetrate through the thick armor padding the gladiator put on. Even Mew Ichiro himself was surprised at this effect.

Mew Lettuce and Mew Zakuro was completely pulled off by this as they saw Mew Ichiro throwing a flurry of claws at the final one.

"Ha! Ha!" He laughed.

Having the shock of losing to Mew Ichiro, the three aliens seethed, while the crowd goes wild.

"Finally, it ends here, you two."

"I hope so. The alien's mind is sick and twisted."

_Wait the minute… what's going on? _

"Mew Ichiro, what's going on?"

He didn't answer; instead, he back dashed away from the Mews, kneeling on the ground.

Ichiro lifted his head and grinned viciously. There was a smell on his hands that intrigued her. Lifting a hand to his face, he smelled the blood and licked it. It had a metallic taste to it. He made a face.

Lettuce and Zakuro watched in horror as their friend licked the blood off his claws. What was happening? Why was Ichiro acting like an animal, like a real wolf?

Ichiro cocked his head. Odd, what was he doing here? Last thing he remembered was that strange gun being pointed at him and a man's fading laughter. That man…he growled. Whatever he did to him had hurt.

And now he was like this. Ichiro sniffed the air around him and whined. He didn't recognize the scent and he didn't like how there weren't any trees in this strange field he was in. There were injured creatures around her, all of them unconscious.

He could smell two that was conscious and that one was slowly making its way to him. Confused, the wolf-infused boy growled again, this time as a warning. He didn't know why his scent was on this one and he wanted to be out of here and no one would get in his way, as this bold creature would soon understand, maybe the hard way.

With this last thought he flexed his claws and waited for the silly thing to get closer.

"Ichiro-san, are you alright?"

Weird, why did these girls knew his name?

_A/N: I had to stop here, a cliffhanger, and there are more to follow on Ichiro's quest! Keep on reading and reviewing. TQ._

_S/N: Regarding the review on the Mew Mew's Challenge I got few days ago, my character's name in the earlier fanfics such as Sherry Yamato, Resha Yamato, Chris Belmont, Amar Ma'aruf and such are named after something or some one. In this story's timeline case, Amirah Hannan is my own younger sister, albeit that her personality in here is changed a bit. Ask me if you want to know more. TQ._


	7. Illusionary Dance

CHAPTER 7

Illusionary Dance

_He could smell two that was conscious and that one was slowly making its way to him. Confused, the wolf-infused boy growled again, this time as a warning. He didn't know why his scent was on this one and he wanted to be out of here and no one would get in his way, as this bold creature would soon understand, maybe the hard way. _

_With this last thought he flexed his claws and waited for the silly thing to get closer._

"_Ichiro-san, are you alright?"  
_

_Weird, why did these girls knew his name?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kish, what's going on down there?" Tart asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but that boy was acting strange."

When Mew Lettuce takes a step concerned to Mew Ichiro-tuned-into-an-animal, but he lunged forwards, making the porpoise mew fell with a startled scream. Mew Zakuro spin kicked Ichiro, making him fall back to the position he was a second ago.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Mew Ichiro, but I'm going to stop you no matter what!"

Mew Ichiro smiled fiendishly, exposing his fangs.

_Time to defeat him by his own moves. Sorry, Ichiro._

By the time Ichiro howled like a wolf under a full moon, Mew Zakuro was charging at him, full speed with her whip glowing.

"Reborn Zakuro Pure!"

With the classic 'Roll and Tumble' attack, Mew Ichiro made his way out of Mew Zakuro's attacks, before moving on his own.

He didn't announce anything while attacking, instead the seemingly (as if) possessed Mew threw a fist on Mew Zakuro's stomach, but she quickly blocked it with her palm of hands over one another, She was holding her Cross-Whip at that moment.

Ichiro's fist hit the whip, and at that moment, Mew Zakuro gave him a spin kick. Ichiro doubled over, flipping back on his feet after recovering. He flexed his claws

"Mew Ichiro! Please stop this!" Mew Lettuce screamed.

Mew Ichiro ignored his comrade; instead, he threw a flurry fist to Mew Zakuro. In the same fashion Ichiro used to do in both of his human or Mew form to get out of danger, Mew Zakuro back dashed.

She cancelled the attack by using her 'Reborn Spear' attack.

Once the whip hit him, Mew Zakuro reared up and attacked once again.

"Reborn Zakuro Secret Crush! Fire Whip!"

At her anger's pint, she lashed the whip, which was on fire, on Mew Ichiro. He however crossed his arms and fell back. This means Ichiro was immune to fire-type attacks, considering that his emotion-fueled powers are the same like Zakuro.

"Reborn Lettuce Secret Crush! Hydrant Star!"

A short downpour started to drizzle, making the spectators and Ichiro puzzled. For Ichiro, however, the rain was very acidic, making him screams in pain when the droplets hit him. The red clad wolf boy seethed in anger at Lettuce for interrupting his fight.

He lunged at the porpoise mew, only to be hit by Zakuro's fist. It was a powerful body blow, and it even made Ichiro fell unconscious.

The spectator watched in awe. Mew Zakuro kneeled down, looking at Ichiro's condition. He was fine, only that he couldn't control his emotions.

Seconds later, he woke up as a normal Mew Ichiro.

"Huh? M-Mew Zakuro?"

"Are you alright, Mew Ichiro?"

"Sort of, my head hurts."

Ichiro jumped back on his feet, ready in his stance.

"Hey, where did everybody go?"

"You don't remember?"

"Heck no. The last thing I remember is saying 'No, you are!' to one of the aliens. Then everything went murky."

Kish came floating down with Tart, along with Pai. Ichiro scowled and he growled at them.

"Return us back on earth, now."

"I think we shouldn't do that, because we're having fun already."

Ichiro gnarled, showing his anger was at the top point. "Well, if wouldn't want to hear me, you three are dead, you hear me?!"

At that statement, Ichiro twitched. He held his head, screaming in pain. Zakuro could feel that Ichiro was transforming again.

She was right point-blank.

Once the wolf boy stopped screaming, both Mews could hear the growl escaping Ichiro.

I think this is Ichiro's emotion-fueled power… 

But instead of attacking the Mews, Ichiro faced the aliens, mainly Kish. He had his Dragon Swords ready while Ichiro is ready with his claws, with a smile of murderous intentions...

Then again, Ichiro stepped out of his stance, stood up straight and returned to his human form.

"Ichiro-san, what are you doing?" Lettuce asked nervously when she witnessed the Grey Wolf's actions.

"What a human like you can do?" Kish asked mockingly.

Ichiro pretended not to hear Kish. Because of this, Kish dashed at Ichiro, only to have him to be hit by three body blows. That alien had forgotten about Ichiro; he's a good fighter, be it in his human or Mew form. As for the third hit, Kish found himself thrown back to the place where he stands before he dashed at Ichiro.

"Well, if you wanted to have your head separated from your neck, you can come and ask me then." The red-haired boy mimicked Kish's tone.

Tart seemed like he's shivering from Ichiro's speech. Man, how cross-grained this Mew was… Zakuro thought maybe he used to say this before fighting other students… from Ryou's reports about Ichiro Ichimaru, she remembered that Ichiro used to have fights in schools, mainly because they are hurting younger students.

Some was very serious, bringing along knives. Ichiro was the one who loved to have a fair fight, and he shunned these guys like no problem. Those cold eyes of his reminded the wolf girl about herself.

Back at Ichiro, he was avoiding Kish's sais-like swords with his right hand in his pocket. He evaded the sharp points of the sword flawlessly.

"Just stop moving around!"

"Okay."

With that, Ichiro swung feet, hitting Kish's face.

"I'm not sure if that's all you wanted."

"Kish, let the human go. He's too dangerous."

"Fine!"

Kish threw a swirling green ball that transformed into a portal in the same color of the ball. Lettuce and Zakuro went through it, but Ichiro stared at Kish with his lips moving saying something incomprehensible before he followed his fellow compatriots to home. It was easily deciphered by the aliens…

… a 'thank you'?

A/N: Guess like I had to stop there. Man, tiring and three weeks straight of staying in the boring hostel. So now, this is the anticipated chapter 7. Now, please observe the all-new Inuyasha: Akumajou Dracula X (Previously Castlevania Pursuit) and the repaired chapters. Read and review! Oh, thank you to Ichigo2007 for reviewing my story. Keep up the good work on your fanfictions, 'kay?

M/S: Illusionary Dance/Dance of Illusions – Dracula Battle II Perfect Selection Mix 


	8. Mother Earth

CHAPTER 8

Mother Earth

"So that's what happened to you at the alien's planet."   
"Zakuro and Lettuce said I turned into an animal, a real wolf's spirit controlling my body." Ichiro said, sighing. "Got any perfect explanation to that, Ryou?"   
"I think your genes gone haywire."   
"Huh?"   
"Unlike the other Mews, you're the only male Mew in the team, and the appearance of that animal gene throws you off balance. I got to admit that gene worked well on you –"   
"What the _heck_ do you mean it worked well on me? You just said it's unstable!"   
"Calm down, Ichiro. Although it's unstable, you had some nice tricks in your sleeves and Mint said you're acting like a character straight out of a video game."   
_Like she'd ever play one._   
Little did Ichiro knew, Mint was talking about a certain vampire hunter. A little ways away, somebody was sneezing his nose off.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………   
When Maika detected Chimera Animas, Ichiro had to go alone, since he's the one who had some spare time at the café.   
He transformed into Mew Ichiro, and he leapt through the skies and to the area where the Chimera Anime was spotted. There were a large number of them, taking humanoid forms.   
"I guess we should be happy about doing this together alone, right Maika?"   
"Sure! Sure!"

First off: distracting them to attack him instead of the fallen young schoolgirl. Ichiro used his Blue Gem to take out as many Chimera Animas as possible.   
"Hey! The one with the moth wing on! Come and get me!" He taunted.   
As the Chimera Anima darted towards Ichiro, he jumped over the moth and whipped it on air, downwards. Still not enough of the assault, Ichiro did a jump kick on it, separating the parasite.   
"Next!" He announced.   
Few civilians stopped running, hiding to see Ichiro fight.   
Now three of them started to swarm the wolf boy. He quickly dispatched his attacks, but he managed to take out three of them at once.   
"Mew Ichiro!"   
"Hmm?"   
"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter!"   
A sharp vacuum blade whizzed past Ichiro, separating the parasite from the bee.   
"Lucky you'd came, Cherry. I needed some assistance."   
"Says you."   
"Let's go!"   
The swarm of hornet Chimera Animas then started attacking both Artic Fox and Grey Wolf, but both of them nimbly dodged away. Cherry powered up her vacuum blade, swinging it to the hornets. She jumped to the air, announcing her new attack.   
"Ribbon Cherry Aerial Ace!"   
(A/N: I assume that Mew Cherry was doing the pose of calling the Cross/Axe Item Crash.) Cherry jumped to the air, with her vacuum blade floating beside her. The Vacuum Fox Blade created its duplicates which circles the Artic Fox-infused mew before launching itself to the swarm of hornets, destroying it.   
The blade came back to its owner's hands like a boomerang.   
"Cool!"

"Thanks, Ichiro."   
Maika then came back with a boomerang in her mouth. Ichiro looked a little bit weird.   
"Where did you get that?"   
"From me." Cherry said.   
"Give me that, Maika."   
The vivid red Masha-like robot dropped the boomerang in Ichiro's hands. The wolf boy progressed to throw the boomerang at one of the cricket Chimera Anima. When it came flying back, Cherry caught it.   
As one Anima tried to slam Ichiro, he met the Cat Anima on air with a powerful and painful uppercut. Maika also tried to attack by biting on one of the Chimera Animas.

"Hey, come back here!"   
As for this final move in destroying the Chimera Animas, Cherry and Ichiro combined their powers.   
"Ribbon Ichiro Secret Crush! Fire Star!"   
"Ribbon Cherry Secret Crush! Serpent!"   
An ice serpent appeared along with an Artic Fox, freezing all Chimera Animas in sight. Then a star appeared behind Ichiro, firing fire pellets that home in enemies. All of them were finished in matters of minutes.   
But before they knew it, both of them had microphone stuck in front of their face. 

"Good afternoon, are you a new Mew Mew, miss and mister? I am Kagemaru Yamashita from Channel 7 News. Would you give an interview?"

"I think so."   
"We have known well about the other mews, except you. What's your name and did you received your nickname then?"   
"Mew Ichiro, my nickname is the Fire Red Mew."   
"What's your's miss?"   
"Mew Cherry, the Blanche Snow Mew."   
Kagemaru took some notes before continuing. "What kind of animal are you based of?"   
"Grey Wolf."   
"Artic Fox."   
"So the two of you were couples, am I right?"   
"No. We're fellow teammates, not couples." Ichiro retorted.   
"Like he said, we're _just_ teammates, thank you." Cherry continued Ichiro.   
More notes. "What do you like the most, Mew Ichiro?"   
"Video games, chocolate, computers and stuff."   
"What about you, Mew Cherry?"   
"My older brother, being with my friends and studying mathematics."   
Kagemaru wrote more notes. Ichiro was bored of this. "Alright, what do you look for a man and a woman, Mew Cherry and Mew Ichiro?"   
Both Ichiro and Cherry anime fell. "Someone who doesn't ask me those stupid questions!" Cherry retaliated.   
"I guess I like one if they're not useless and can stick up for themselves. And if they don't bother other people unless the other person starts it."   
Kagemaru wrote something else down. "Alright... favorites? Such as color, food, etc?"   
"Um... color, pink, food, spicy food or noodles, place, my house, people, my friends and my persocom."   
"Red and Black, food dishes that my mother made especially her pattaya rice, my class and my mother with my youngest sister."   
"Okay, few more questions. If you could change the world, what would you change?"   
"Less pollution. It's ruining the planet..."   
"Same like her opinion." Ichiro said, pointing at Cherry.   
Kagemaru took a few last notes. Maika flew past him, flying around Cherry's head. "And who would this be?"   
"Her name's Maika. She's a new version of Masha, essentially a better upgrade of him." Ichiro stated. "Masha of the original Tokyo Mew Mew team?"   
"Yeah," Cherry yawned. "Who else?"   
"Alright. Now, I just want to ask one more question. What's your astrological sign?"   
"Mine's Sagittarius."   
"Cancer. Now quit bugging me with stupid questions..." Cherry muttered. Ichiro had apparently tired of the reporters as well.   
They both leapt onto another building, glad to be away from the reporters...   
_A/N: What a day for the two of them. Currently, Hannan was Kei's girlfriend while Ichiro is still looking for one. He was quite hooked up to Zakuro, but you know, he's always been interrupted by Mint in saying his feelings_ _to the wolf girl. Read and review! TQ._

_S/N: Regarding some reviews by Mew Frost in TBS, I was kinda confused too, as some fanfics said the mews had two attacks. Maybe… but one thing for sure, all Mews in my fanfics had new attacks each, aka Secret Crush. TQ_


	9. A Vision of Dark Secrets

CHAPTER 9

A Vision of Dark Secrets

Ichiro bought a newspaper when he's done buying some groceries as his mother asked. Flipping through the pages, he finally stopped at one interesting article about the Tokyo Mew Mews, involving him in particular.

The headlines read…

- The Tokyo Mew Mew's Power Extends! -

Tokyo Mew Mew, a group of super-powered girls saving our planet from the demise promised by a group of people with odd powers that include turning animals into large mutated forms. Of the original five, a new one was added a month ago, called Mew Berry. Now, two new members have been taken in. A list of the Mew Mew Members follows.

Mew Ichigo, The Pink Mew -- Mew Mint, The Blue Mew -- Mew Lettuce, The Green Mew Mew -- Mew Pudding, The Yellow Mew Mew -- Mew Zakuro -- The Purple Mew Mew -- Mew Berry, The White Mew Mew and the new members, Mew Cherry, The Blanche Snow Mew Mew and Mew Ichiro, The Fire Red Mew Mew.

We were lucky enough to get an interview from Kagemaru Yamashita of Channel 7 News. He compiled a profile on Mew Cherry and Mew Ichiro through his interview, which follows it.

Name: Mew Cherry. Hair/eye color: snow white. Outfit color: snow white. Alias: The Blanche White Mew Mew. Animal: Artic Fox. Weapon: a broadsword based on battle witnessed. Favorite color: pink. Favorite food: Spicy food items. Marital status: Single. Looks for in man: passionate, protective. Likes: reading, being outdoors. Dislikes: pressure, smoking men Physical make-up: Longer than normal legs, slim, average in height and athletic-slim build. Other: A beautiful young girl. In her mid-teens. Very attractive. Looking for a boyfriend and have a very good temper, easy to get along with.

Name: Mew Ichiro. Hair/eye color: Crimson Red and Yellow. Outfit color: Fire Red and Midnight Black. Alias: The Fire Red Mew Mew. Animal: Grey Wolf. Weapon: a whip, almost similar to Mew Zakuro. Favorite color: red and black. Favorite food: Mother's cooking. Marital status: single. Looks for in girl: passionate, can rely on her own to assist others in need. Likes: reading, playing videogames. Dislikes: Name-calling, unfair fights. Physical make-up: Strong young man, longer than normal legs. Other: A handsome teenager. In his mid-teens. Very attractive. He has a small robot not unlike the classic robot from the original Mew Mew group, Masha, named Maika. Looking for a girlfriend.

A messy version of his and Hannan's interview followed. Half the stuff he didn't remember saying in his whole life... though the most insulting was much targeted to Hannan… "I guess I want a man to play the hero. I'd want someone who would risk his life for me."

"Yeah right. Wait till Hannan hears this."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So the new opposing human had arrived."

"His name is Ichiro Ichimaru, s-"

"I'll confront him by myself."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ichiro had returned back from the shopping on the groceries and he was taking a rest on his bed. Few minutes later, Maika popped up with an alien report.

"Alien, alien!"

"What?! Not now!"

At the attic of his house, Ichiro transformed into his Mew form and then he followed Maika to the place where the alien was spotted. Ichiro's intuition was that the alien was no Chimera Anima, and he was right.

Somebody was waiting for him, and the Grey Wolf knew that his foe is not the one who he seen and fight everyday.

All in a sudden, he was pulled into a vortex to a dark place.

In the darkness, he could feel somebody was watching him.

"Ichiro Ichimaru, I presume…" A voice of a man spoke. 

"Who goes there? Show yourselves!"

In front of Mew Ichiro stands a shadow, which morphed into a man in blue robes. His skin was so pale that it's almost white. He is well dressed and armed with a sword.

"I am Deep Blue. So nice to see you."

Hearing that name, Ichiro tweaked in surprise. He knew it. The weird thing was, the Mews defeated Deep Blue long ago!

"Deep Blue?! I thought you're dead after Masaya killed you!"

"He had maybe killed me, but my spirit will lives on until someone are willing to revive me."

"What about Kish, Tart and Pai?"

"And so are they."

Racking his memories, Ichiro remembered that Ichigo said that the aliens had turned good but later attacked them back after the Saint Rose Crusaders are done for. What's making the matter getting weirder is that the alien trio had no memories of the past things that happened before.

"What is going on here, Deep Blue? What is it you want now?!" 

"I intended to destroy Earth once and for all."

"You'll never get tired of that, do you? Ichiro Moon-Star Whip!"

His specialized whip appeared and the wolf boy is in his stance, ready to attack. Deep Blue dashed forwards with his sword and Ichiro lunged towards the alien.

They dashed each other and stopped after a distance. Ichiro however fell down and Deep Blue then advances to him.

"You are weak, you know that?" 

"You're strong too, Deep Blue." Ichiro replied sarcastically.

"But your strength surprises me, human. We shall meet again one day."

Deep Blue disappeared and Ichiro's stamina returned.

_Deep Blue is back, and he is bringing the trio back with him… but the question is… who the heck called him in the first place? I get it now… this is the vision of the darkness… _

_A/N: So that concludes the aliens attacking the Mew Mews although they had turned good. Howleron reviewed me and asked why the aliens are attacking the Mews though they are turned good… and now this is the supposed answer. Howleron, if you are reading this, ignore my reply I sent the other day. This is the valid answer. Keep on reading and reviewing, TQ. _


	10. A Day at the Café

EPILOUGE

A Day at the Café

It had been days since Ichiro last met deep Blue. He hadn't told his teammates about this, but he had never thought of something else to tell the truth.

So as it always is a secret, and both Ichiro and Deep Blue had a score to settle.

"Ichiro-san?"

"Y-yes?"

Lettuce's voice made him snap up from his thoughts.

"You're in a daze… did something happened?"

"Nothing, Lettuce. Just thinking about my studies."

"Oh, yeah right."

"Mint! Would you stop sneering at me like that?!"

"No can do."

Ichiro rolled his eyes. Man, he dislikes anyone who behaves like Mint, but she was good as a friend and a company.

"Order up!" Ichigo said, delivering the confectionery ordered by some girls.

"Umm…. Could I have some brownie and a cup of tea please?" Mint nodded while taking orders from another table.

"Aaaaah!"

**CRASH!**

"Lettuce, be careful next time!" Zakuro scolded her.

"Sorry…" 

"No harm done, Zakuro. I'll fix things up." Ichiro said.

"Thanks, Ichiro-san…."

"Alright then. Pudding, Tasuku, Berry, let's go deliver these cakes. We wouldn't want they waiting and delay their party!"

"Okay, na no da!"

"Alright!"

"Let's go, shall we?"

The four of them went out of the café, delivering the cakes to a birthday party.

As the Mew Mew Café was busy, Ichiro tried all in his might to forget all the things that happened between him and Deep Blue. But who knows if something happens? 

_Let's just wait and see._

_A/N: Yah! Now this story too is finished. I couldn't wait to continue on CMA, so keep on reading and reviewing! TQ._


End file.
